1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a home theater system, and more particularly, to a wireless rear speaker expanding apparatus and method which can expand wired rear speakers to wireless rear speakers by mounting a card-type wireless transmission module in a home theater system, and an audio device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a home theater system provides very high quality pictures and abundant sound sources, such as 5.1 channels, by using multimedia resources, such as high definition (HD) TVs and DVDs, and thus provides a basis on which images and sound equivalent to those in a theater can be enjoyed at home.
The audio apparatus of a conventional home theater system generally has 5.1 channels, including, for example, a center speaker, a left speaker, a right speaker, a rear left speaker, a rear right speaker, and a subwoofer speaker. The conventional home theater system connects a main body unit with rear speakers in order to output 5.1-channel audio signals.
However, since the main body is connected to the rear speakers of the conventional home theater system using cables, the installation space has to be limited, and the appearance of the home theater system can be spoiled.